in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Night of the Living Gingerbread (Issue Two of The Fright Before Christmas)
Written by PeaVZ108, JeloElducal and Redfork2000 Rosie, Luigi, Blast, along with Chomper, must defend Baker Street and stop Doughleficent and her army of zombie gingerbread men from eating away Baker Street. Cast *Rosie *Luigi *Blast *Chomper *Doughleficent *Gordon Creamsay *Assorted Cookie *Gingerbread Zombies Story Rosie, Luigi, Blast and Chomper set off on their mission to Baker Street. Chomper: Awww...I gotta thank Green Shadow for the mission she assigned me to! Bet I can grab myself some treats there! Rosie: 'Welcome to Baker Street, Hallsworthy, Sacramento! Chomper: Woah! *looks at Baker Street* So...what is that I need to know about Baker Street? Blast: Believe me, it's all in the name. Chomper: So this street is full of bakers, huh? Oh, and before I forget, Jenny told me to replace her. She's busy fighting Galaximus in another group. Blast: Understood. Now let's get moving, I wonder what's going on in Baker Street now. ''Rosie, Luigi, Blast and Chomper enter Baker Street. Chomper: This place has got delicious treats! Yum yum yum! The four of them come across a giant icing machine. Blast: Wow, this looks amazing! Chomper: Hey, is that... From the top of a giant cake next to the icing machine, the most renowned baker of Baker Street Gordon Creamsay makes his appearance. Chomper: Gordon Creamsay! Creamsay: Greetings and salutations! I'm just about to finish baking the world's largest and creamiest cake ever, but...uh...still waiting for the icing to be done. 'Jamie Oliver '(cameo): I think you overdone it. '''John Oliver (cameo):' What he said. Wait, what's a talk show host like me doing in a town filled with chefs? '''Flo (Diner Dash): '''Hey, Rosalina! '''Rosie: '''Eyy, Flo! '''Luigi: '''All of us-a run bakeries and all that junk-a here. Chomper: OMG...Can I taste your cake, Creamsay? Creamsay: Not yet, but you will soon. The icing will be ready in a few hours, and help me take care of this icing machine while I'm gone. I'm going to get the decorations. *runs back to his house* Chomper: Okay, sure. ''Suddenly, Chomper sees a few gingerbread zombies walking towards him. Chomper: Classic elf prank. No way these are actually alive. The gingerbread zombies suddenly change their directions and attack a nearby baker. Chomper: Uh....Rosie, Luigi and Blast? I think we have a problem. '''Luigi: ''*shivers and stutters*'' Rosie: ''*scared* GINGERBREAD ZOMBIES! AHH!'' Chomper: Gingerbread, huh? LUNCH TIME!!! *about to eat a gingerbread zombie* Before Chomper eats a gingerbread zombie, he notices a baker who punches one with his fist getting infected, and turning into a zombie. Chomper: So...we can't touch the gingerbread zombies. Dang it! 'Rosie: '''What are we gonna do?! ???: Take that, pathetic bakers! From now on, bow to your new ruler of Baker Street...DOUGHLEFICENT! Chomper: Yikes! Who was that? '''Rosie: '''Doughleficent. She wants to steal the Baker's Crystal, a magic giant sugar crystal cube that can grant any wish the holder wants. If she gets her hands on the crystal, the world will fall under her evil rule. Chomper: So where's this sugar crystal cube? ''Doughleficent spots Rosie, Luigi, Blast and Chomper and flies towards them. Doughleficent: So...someone's been talking about me, huh? 'Rosie: '''We meet again, Doughleficent! '''Luigi: '''We won't let you take the Crystal! Doughleficent: Denying me from the Crystal, will you? Gingerbread zombies, attack! ''The gingerbread zombies listen to Doughleficent's orders and charge at the gang. Chomper: We're surrounded! Blast: Don't worry! Just remember, don't let any gingerbread zombie touch you, and you'll be ok. As the gingerbread zombies advance closer, a strange cookie appears walloping the front line of gingerbread zombies with a sugar cane. Chomper: Hi there! Thanks for... ???: No time to explain. I'll have to take you four to a safer spot. Chomper: So...who are you? ???: I'll explain later. Follow me! *wallops all gingerbread zombies in his way* 'Luigi: '''O-Okay. ''The gang follows the mysterious cookie, while trying not to be zombified. ???: Do we have everyone? Chomper: Yup. So...who are you? And you look delicious. Assorted Cookie: Why, I'm Assorted Cookie. I'm named so for my assorted-flavoured candies on me. Doughleficent casted a spell that brought all gingerbread cookies to life, including me. But I was the only one to realize her intentions on bringing us to life. Not willing to join her side, I escaped while I saw my fellow cookie friends being turned into zombies with a nasty chemically-combined concoction known as "brain juice". Chomper: Using chemicals on food? That's the worst thing anyone could have done! 'Luigi: '''Whoa. Now that's-a pretty....I can't-a really describe it. Assorted Cookie: So...do you guys know a counter formula to brain juice? Because the gingerbread zombies are full of it, and the only way to turn them back to normal cookies is with that counter formula. Chomper: No idea. I think we may have to try everything that is within Baker Street. Blast: So we have a mission! Find some way to counter the brain juice so we can save Baker Street! Assorted Cookie: That's part of our mission. We still have to defeat Doughleficent afterwards. Chomper: Oh yeah, right. Assorted Cookie: We got to move! Gingerbread zombies are on the rise! ''The gang, with Assorted Cookie, arm themselves with any weapons they can find. Assorted Cookie: And one more thing, you can break the gingerbread zombies. But without the counter formula, they will regenerate. They are zombies after all. 'Luigi: '''How are we going to heal any infectees? Assorted Cookie: They are infected with the brain juice. With a single direct contact with a gingerbread zombie, the brain juice spreads to their blood. Therefore, to heal them, you'll need the same counter formula. Chomper: *grabs a giant waffle for a shield and a whipped cream bottle for a weapon* I'm ready. Blast: *grabs a candy cane to use as a weapon* Me too. Wait a moment! *grabs a bottle of soda and some mints* This can be used later as a powerful weapon. *puts it in his backpack*. Chomper: Our victory's going to be "sweet"! Assorted Cookie: Let's get zombie hunting! '''Rosie: '''LET'S GO! Chomper: CHARGE!!! ''The gang charge at the gingerbread zombies. Doughleficent: Five against five million? Really? Assorted Cookie: Yes, we're taking down you and your "army"! Doughleficent: We'll see about that. Zombies, attack! The gingerbread zombies charge at the gang. Blast: Attack! *Blast attacks the gingerbread zombies with the candy cane, and moves fast to make sure they don't touch him*. Chomper: That's a lot of cookies! Assorted Cookie: It's cookie crazy when Doughleficent gets involved in a pastry war. Unfortunately for the gang, nothing seems to work against the gingerbread zombies as they keep regenerating after a short while. Blast: Wow, that's what I call pulling yourself together! 'Rosie: '''Nice pun, but can you please focus? Blast: Of course, no problem! *opens the soda and puts the mints in it, and then points the soda at the gingerbread zombies* Take some explosive drinks, you zombies! ''The gingerbread zombies corrode for a moment, before regenerating. Assorted Cookie: Nothing's working! Brain juice is extremely sour, we need something extremely sweet to neutralise it! 'Rosie: '''My cousin Daisy knows how to make confectionery! Too bad she's in Echo Creek. Assorted Cookie: Anyway, we have tried every type of candy or pastry possible, except...*points to Gordon Creamsay's icing machine* Chomper: Oh no. Not Gordon Creamsay's icing! That's the sweetest thing possible, and he said he will be making one of the best and biggest cakes with it! Assorted Cookie: That is EXACTLY why we must use it! '''Luigi: '''That's-a it! How are we-a gonna neutralize it, though? Assorted Cookie: Easy, with that icing, we can...*scoops some icing with his hand and throws it at a gingerbread zombie* ''The gingerbread zombie that was hit with the icing turns back into a regular gingerbread cookie. Chomper: You are right! But will that be effective against Doughleficent? Assorted Cookie: I'm not sure yet, but what I do know is that icing is completely effective against brain juice. We may have to find another ingredient to defeat Doughleficent. The gingerbread zombies continue attacking the gang. Blast: Quick! Get some icing and start shooting it at the gingerbread zombies! Rosie and Luigi grab out piping bag cannons and shoots icing at the gingerbread zombies. Chomper: Will do! *thinking* Sorry, Creamsay...*swallows some icing and spits it at the zombies* A montage of the gang hunting down gingerbread zombies plays. 'Rosie: '''Take this, rotten spoiled globs of past-their-expiry-date dough! '''Luigi: '''This is cool! ''Soon, all the gingerbread zombies in front of them are killed. The gang has won...for now. Assorted Cookie: Those zombies we killed were only a few hundreds out of the many thousands Doughleficent made. Speaking of whom, where is she? 'Rosie: '''Hmm... Chomper: Found her! ''Doughleficent appears with the Baker's Crystal in her hands. Assorted Cookie: We're too late. 'Rosie: '''Great... Doughleficent: At last! It is mine! You fools have given me ample time to seize control of the Crystal, which is now under MY control! And Assorted Cookie, I have a surprise for you. Assorted Cookie: *blandly* What is it? Doughleficent: A surprise, duh! *chants an incantation* To this traitorous cookie, who evaded from becoming a zombie, when given the pain, your strength shall drain! Assorted Cookie: Whoa! I feel...all...weird. '''Rosie: '''Assorted Cookie! Assorted Cookie: Don't worry...I'm...fine... Chomper: We need to help Assorted Cookie before his strength drains away! *throws icing at Doughleficent* Take that, you mean ol' witch! ''Doughleficent simply parries the icing attack. Blast: It didn't work! Let me try something Jaiden taught me. Blast concentrates, and creates an ice shard from his hands. Then he throws it at Doughleficient, who gets knocked unconscious for a moment before gaining back her conscience. Doughleficent: Oh, that wasn't smart. It's about time you tasted some of this! Chomper: Uh oh. Doughleficent: *takes out the Baker's Crystal* O Mighty Baker's Crystal, I wish for more gingerbread zombies! More gingerbread zombies appear. Chomper: Gingerbread zombies, really? Puh-lease! Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108